Wicked Game
by ChristieGordon
Summary: EdxLust, Bondage, Dominance/Submission, lemon's and limes. When Ed finds himself tied to a bed and Lust coming on to him, he is forced to do her bidding. But will he fall completely under her spell?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

How it Began

I was still weary when I opened my amber eyes, trying to focus on my surroundings. My head hurt and my arms were stretched tight above my head. Feeling a burning sensation on my wrists, I tilted my head to see what the cause of my pain was. I was in a dark room, barely able to make out the ropes tying me to my prison. I lay back down. At least the thing I lay on was soft. I tried with all my might to remember what had happened and how I ended up here.

Pictures of beings surrounding me, filling my memories. Then I remembered. There were two homunculi, one round and short, a man with an insatiable hunger, Gluttony. The other, a tall dark woman, Lust. Beings with no soul. Beings that only lived because someone else had died. There was a bright light and I'd blacked out. Did they put me here? I wondered. And, where was here? A sudden panic gripped my heart, making me feel terror. I fought the bindings on my wrists, trying to wriggle out of them, feeling my pain heighten, but it was useless. Whoever put me here knew what they were doing.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and a blinding light hit my eyes and lit up my golden hair. A tall silhouette appeared in front of me as my eyes adjusted to the light. I could see the outline of a woman, long, dark, wavy hair and curvy figure. I gasped, realizing it was Lust.

"Oh, you're awake, I see," Lust said, making her way toward me. She sat next to me and leaned her face in close to mine. "Need anything, Fullmetal?" Her voice held a mocking tone. She softly brushed her lips against mine before lifting her head back up.

I was shocked at the slippery feel of her lips on mine and the sweet smell of her hair. I didn't expect something like that from her. It made me feel strange. I cringed at the thought I actually might have liked it. "What are you doing? Why am I here?" I tried to shove the feel of her lips on my out of my mind.

"You're here because I want you here." She turned and left the room.

I watched the door close, enveloping me in darkness again. "No! Let me go! What are you going to do with me?" I yelled after her. I heard a slightly muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"If you want something, Edward Elric, you'll have to beg." She walked away, her high-heels clicking on the wooden floor.

"Damn-it." What the hell did she mean? I have to beg? I'd never beg a homunculus, I told myself. At least now I knew what I was lying on. I'd been able to see around the room when the door was open. I was on a large bed and appeared to be in a bedroom. I wondered what time it was. I was tired, hungry, and aching, but not enough to beg for anything. Closing my eyes and trying to get comfortable, I resigned himself to sleep.

xxx

I writhed on the bed, sweat pouring out of me onto the sheets. Dark hair fell around me and a soft body pressed against my front. I felt lips kissing my neck and hands caressing my arms. Rolling my head back and forth, I let out a soft moan. My nerves were on fire. My body betrayed me. I didn't want to like it, but I didn't want it to stop. I peered into the darkness, trying to see who was touching me this way, fueling my desire. Watching as dark eyes appeared above my own, I felt swollen lips devour me, a tongue lapping at the inside of my mouth. "Lust!" I opened my eyes.

Panting, I looked around the room, trying to figure out what had just happened to me. I heard the sound of high-heals quickly approaching the door, realizing I could actually see the door. It must be morning, because I could make out the inside of the room. Burgundy velvet curtains were drawn across the window, but still some light made its way in. The door opened and slammed against the wall.

Lust stood in the doorway, breathing heavily. "What happened?" She sounded surprisingly concerned.

I was confused, was she being nice to me? Just as quickly as her words reached me, her demeanor seemed to change.

Lust gave me a seductive smile. "So, were you dreaming about me?" She walked slowly over to the side of the bed. "Ed, your so . . . firm." She ran a finger up my pant leg.

I choked, realizing what she was referred to. My dream had made me hard and it was showing through my pants. Embarrassed and flushed, I turned my head away from her. "Get out!"

"But, don't you need anything?" Her finger slid dangerously close to the expansion in my lap.

I was momentarily caught up in the sensation her finger left on me as it made its way up to tease my groin. It sent shivers up my spine and made me think about things I shouldn't be thinking about. I suddenly realized what was happening, making my breath hitch. I twisted my hips to pull away from her. "What the hell are you doing?" I felt horribly uncomfortable.

"Don't get yourself all flustered, Fullmetal." She pulled her hand back. "Guess you just want to lie there." She turned to leave, flicking her hair out behind her.

I felt tremendous pressure from my bladder all of a sudden. "Lust, I-I need to go to the bathroom." I hoped it would be a simple request.

Whirling around, she smiled wickedly at me. "Beg."

"What? I'm not going to beg." I felt anger building in my chest.

"Okay." She turned around and put her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait, Lust, ah, damn-it. What do you want to hear? Please? Please let me go to the bathroom?"

"Not good enough. That was just using manners, something I know you're not accustomed to, but not good enough." He voice was sharp and sarcastic.

It was really starting to hurt. I realized I had to do whatever she wanted, the alternative was even worse than having to beg. "Okay, um, I'm begging you. Please, Lust, untie me so I can go to the bathroom." I twisted my body to face her.

"Well, it's not great, but all right. I guess I'll let you." She walked to a closet, located at the foot of the bed, opened it, and took out a small, wooden box with a hole on one side of it. She turned around and headed toward me.

"No, you don't really think . . . "

"Edward, I'm not that sinister. I'm just going to lock your hands in this box, so you can't use alchemy to escape." She chuckled. She unfastened my metal hand and I allowed her to place it in the box. After climbing onto the bed, she straddled me, putting a delicious pressure over my groin.

Lust obviously enjoyed the shocked expression on my face when she looked down on me. She unfastened my flesh wrist and placed the other hand in the box. She sat on top of me for a moment longer than needed, as if wanting to see me squirm before she got off.

I climbed off the bed, welcoming the feeling of being vertical. I felt a partition inside the box, not allowing my hands to touch. Letting out a heavy sigh, I took a step forward.

"Wait a minute, Ed." Lust pulled out a silver chain and fastened one end around my neck and the other around her wrist.

"What's that for?"

"Just added protection. You see, we used alchemy to make the box and this chain. They were specially made, just for you." Her voiced sounded smug and proud. "As I'm sure you'll see, you can't remove your hands from the box and you can't touch them together, so you can't use alchemy. The chain has special properties. We made it with a lock from your hair while you were sleeping. It binds you to whoever is wearing it and you can't remove it or go beyond it's reach. Right now, you're bound to me, Edward Elric."

I immediately tried to remove my hands from the box to no avail. Panicked, I raced away from her. When the slack in the chain caught, I was flung to the floor, landing on my back. "Ouch . . . "

Lust shook her head. "You're so predictable. Let's go, the bathroom is this way." She waited briefly for me to stand before heading for the door.

I thought about my dream all the way into the bathroom. Was any of it real? When they took my hair to make the chain, did Lust really do those things to me? I felt warmth flood my groin and decided now was not a good time to be thinking about it.

When we reached the inside of the bathroom, not far from my room, I realized I had yet another obstacle. I glanced at Lust, not sure how I was actually going to undress. "Now what?"

Lust didn't say a word. She approached me and looked me in the eye. Her face was so close to mine, I could feel her breath on my cheek. I smelled her fragrant hair again while her hands unbuckled my belt.

In one smooth motion, she unfastened my pants and pulled down my zipper, brushing her fingers over my length.

I tried to remain calm, but inside my head was reeling.

She thrust my pants down, boxers and all, and turned away from me, leaving me exposed. She walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

The chain around my neck pulled at me. I had to focus on the duty at hand. After I did my business, I went to the door and knocked on it with my head.

Lust came back in the room.

I had my back towards her.

"Modest, Ed?"

"What did you expect?" As she dressed me from behind, I felt her hand brush against my naked flesh, between my thighs. Holding my breath, I closed my eyes. The whole situation started to produce feelings in me I couldn't understand.

Lust took me back to my room and retied me to the bed. She seemed like she was being careful while she put the ropes back on, making sure I was comfortable. "Is there anything else you need, Ed?

"Some food would be nice." I searched her face. All this intimacy, was it making me see things that weren't there? I thought I saw her looking at me differently.

"You know what you have to do." Lust waited by the door.

I sighed. "Lust, I'm begging you, please can I have some food. I'm so hungry, please." I watched as Lust left the room, closing the door behind her. I wasn't sure if I was getting food or not. But as soon as she left, I was alone with my thoughts.

I looked around the room, trying to see if there was some way for me to escape. There were tiny cracks in the white plaster of the walls and ceiling. The canopy bed I lay in was made of a rich, dark wood, intricately carved. There was a matching nightstand, with an ornate brass lamp. The shade matched the deep burgundy of the curtains draped over the room's single window, positioned to the side of the bed. The duvet I lay on appeared to made of silk, dark green, with a patchwork pattern of swirls.

I rolled onto my side and wondered where my brother was. Was he was looking for me? I fought to think of anything but the way I felt when she'd touched me. If I let my mind go down that path, I'd go crazy.

I smelled food cooking and wondered if there was anyone else in the house with us. I hadn't heard anyone else and had assumed we were alone. It was disturbing to realize I wanted Lust and I to be alone in this house. I had to pull myself together. Was I falling into her trap? But why would she do this to me? Was she trying to seduce me into making the Philosophers Stone for her?

Suddenly, Lust stood in the doorway with a plate of food on a tray in her hands. She walked over to me, set the tray down on the bed, picked the box back up, and untied my hands, once again putting them in the box. Finally, she fastened the chain around my neck. While her fingers worked nimbly on the chain, her hands tapped lightly against the sensitive skin of my neck.

It sent shivers through my body.

While I was gazing at her, her eyes found mine. I quickly looked away, flushing.

Lust grinned, a wicked seductive grin. "Ed, sit back on the bed. I'll feed you." Her eyes flashed at me.

I crept up the bed to rest my back against the headboard, looking from her to the food on the tray. My stomach was growling and I felt dizzy from the lack of sustenance. I watched as she put some potatoes and meat on a spoon and moved it toward my mouth. I opened and she placed it inside me. I ate it quickly and was ready for more before she could even refill the spoon.

After numerous mouthfuls and a few gulps of water, I felt better. I opened my mouth to speak just as she pushed another spoonful between my lips. The food spilled, sticking to the side of my mouth and falling into my lap. I couldn't help but smile. "Oops."

Lust didn't smile back. Instead, she had a strange look in her eye. Her face came toward me.

I leaned back, putting my head against the headboard.

Coming in close, she slowly and sensually licked the potato off my face. She repositioned her head over my lap and sucked and licked the food off my pants, right next to my groin.

I felt her lips graze me between the legs and I hardened instantly. Pulse racing, I fought the urge to set my boxed hands on the back of her had and push her harder into my erection. "S-stop, Stop it!" I started to tremble.

She sat up, chewing the food in her mouth, and put her fingers up to her lips, licking and sucking them.

I know she saw me watching her with an expression of fear mixed with desire.

Still close, she leaned over to my ear and whispered, "You like that, don't you, Edward."

Her soft breath tickled me. "N-no, I, I don't. Leave me, leave me alone." I tried to sound convincing, but I didn't really want her to leave me alone. I was confused and unsure how to handle the feelings rushing my body. I'd always thought she was incredibly beautiful, but the fact that she was a homunculus had always kept me from thinking anything like this about her.

I sat back, silently, and watched her rise up from the bed.

She tied the chain around the bedpost and lifted the tray. After, she turned her back on me without so much as a glance and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

I realized she hadn't tied my hands back up. But it didn't really matter much because the box and chain were evidently just as effective at keeping me immobilized. At least I was more comfortable. I lay sideways on the bed and tried to close my eyes. I was in real trouble this time. I hoped someone would find me before I fell completely into her trap. Even if they did find me, would I ever be free of the thoughts that threatened to consume me?

I pressed the side of my face against the duvet. My head swam with images of Lust touching me, kissing me, undressing me. I couldn't make them go away. I had plenty of time to go over and over it in my head. It made my erection ache, but I couldn't touch myself. Is that what she wanted?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Storm

I lay there, tormented for what seemed like hours. It looked like late afternoon when I heard her steps in the hallway.

There was a knock on the door. "Edward, are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Can I come in? Do you need to use the bathroom again?" She sounded concerned.

"Ah, yeah, that would be nice. Do I have to beg?" I tried to calm himself. I was actually excited to see her. What the hell was wrong with me?

She opened the door, holding another chain in her hand, a much longer one. She sat next to me on the bed.

I lifted my body to sitting, waiting patiently while she tied the new chain around my neck. I watched her face, trying to discern what her intentions were, but she kept her eyes focused on my neck and the chains she fastened and unfastened.

When she was done, she softly caressed my collarbone with her delicate fingertips, sighing.

She looked sad to me. I was mesmerized. When her eyes met mine, I let out a short gasp. "What is this for?"

Again, her demeanor changed on me, but not as strong this time. "Because you've been such a good boy, Edward, you're getting rewarded. This chain is long enough to reach into the bathroom, so you can go as you need to."

I wasn't sure if I should trust her. Was this some kind of trick? I crept off the bed, keeping an eye on her, and backed up toward the doorway.

"Go on, I won't move, I promise." Smiling, Lust waved her hand.

I did my business and strode back into the room.

She still sat on the bed.

"Why are you holding me hostage like this?" I wasn't sure where to place himself, so I remained in the doorway.

"Edward, if you want me to answer your questions, you have to sit here, next to me." She patted her hand next to her on the bed. "And remember, you have to beg."

I cringed, knowing the thought of sitting next to her aroused me. What is she doing to me? I started to wonder if there was more to the alchemy inside this chain than just keeping me from escaping. Maybe there was some attraction spell attached to it, but I had no idea how something like that could be fashioned. I stepped over to the bed and sat on the opposite edge. I felt myself starting to shake as I gazed shyly into her eyes.

"Come on, Ed, I don't bite. Well maybe a little." Chuckling, she patted next to where she sat.

My heart raced while I positioned himself next to her. I leaned my weight on one arm and brought my legs up to the other side. I watched as she moved her legs up on the bed and her body came in contact with mine. She mimicked my position, sitting opposite me, with the outside of her thigh against mine and her arm on the other side of my legs, effectively putting her face close to me once again

After her position was set, she lifted her face and gazed into my eyes. "What's the matter, Edward, you look tense." She licked her lips and focused on my mouth. "Didn't you have some questions for me?"

The way she looked at me set me on fire. I felt my arousal swell. "Uh, y-yes, why, why am I here?" I fought to keep my voice calm. I felt my flesh palm start to sweat.

"That didn't sound like begging to me." She leaned in close.

"Damn." I turned my head away to look at the wall, trying to get some relief from the fluttering in my stomach, the ache in my groin. "Talk to me, Lust, please. Please tell me why I'm here." I returned my gaze to her while I spoke the last word. My lips touched hers when my head turned. For a moment, I pushed outward, trying to deepen the connection, but she pulled away.

"Naughty boy, Ed. You just tried to kiss me." A faint smile curled her lips. "If you want to do that, you have to beg." She scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up.

"No, no I didn't." I knew full well I did try to kiss her and I felt like an idiot. I watched, embarrassed and dumbfounded, while she headed for the door. "Wait. Tell me why you're doing this!"

"I already told you, because I want to." She stopped in the doorway. "Edward, do you _need_ anything?"

I gulped hard, not wanting to go through the whole charade of begging for food again, but I was starving. "Can you please get me something to eat, please, Lust." My voice whined.

After Lust left, I heard what sounded like pots and pans banging together and smelled the aroma of something delicious wafting in on the air currents. The room was getting dark. The sun must be setting outside, I thought. Since I had a longer chain on my neck and was a little more mobile, I found I was able to reach the curtains hanging on the window. I opened them and looked outside, seeing I was on the top floor of a two-story house, pondering why I hadn't done this sooner. I tried to discern where I was, but all I could see were fields all the way out to the horizon. I noticed the sunset. Brilliant hues of blue and orange lit up the clouds in the sky. If I wasn't in such a mess, I'd have enjoyed it. But I was out in the middle of nowhere. Would anyone find me? I decided I'd have to figure out some way to get out of this by myself. Maybe if I played her game, she'd give me more freedom until she made a mistake.

As I stood gazing out the second-story window, I suddenly noticed Lust standing right next to me. I jumped. "Shit, you scared me." I took a few steps backward.

"Yes, I have that effect on people." She sighed. "What a beautiful night. Let's open the window." She proceeded to unlock the latch and turn the crank, opening the window and letting cool, fresh air into the room.

I was stunned. She was so pleasant when she wanted to be. Why had she come on to me like she had? Was she nuts? Wait, why would she have to be nuts to like me? I knew I had to stop thinking this way. She was just a homunculus, a being with no soul.

She picked up a tray from the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed, setting the tray beside her.

I sat on the other side of the tray, not needing to be told this time. I looked over the food on the tray. There were two white plates with sausage and rice piled on them. It looked delicious. My hands lay in the box on my lap while I looked up at her, waiting for her to feed me.

"Well?" She looked back at me.

"Well what?" The sunset came in through the window and lit up her dark tresses, making her appear like she had a halo surrounding her head.

I stared at her, caught up in the moment, thinking she was quite beautiful.

"Beg." She had her hand on a sausage filled fork, waiting for me to do what she wanted.

"Oh. Please, please, Lust, will you feed me." I did my best, but it didn't sound too convincing.

"That was terrible, but your lucky I'm tiring of this game." She lifted the fork up to my mouth. We ate in silence as she fed me and then herself. A few times I know she caught me staring at her.

Soon the plates were empty. Lust's gaze roamed my face, as if trying to decide what to do to me next.

I had been consumed with eating my food and did my best not to spill, remembering what happened last time. When we were done, the room had grown dark and I could barely make out Lust examining me.

She moved the tray from between us and lifted her hind end into the air, shifting her weight to her arms, locking on to my eyes the whole time.

I breathed in deep and crept backwards, feeling fear and excitement at the same time. "What do you want?" My mind headed quickly down a path I'd rather not go.

"I want you, Edward." Her voice was low and seductive. Her eyes remained focused on mine while she slinked even closer.

"But, why? why are you doing this?" My voice shook, giving away my apprehension and my desire.

Her mouth came dangerously close to mine, stopping just short of touching it. "Because I want to," she whispered.

I could feel her warmth penetrate me. I knew she was teasing me, but knowing that fact couldn't stop me from wanting her. I struggled to control himself, but a soft moan escaped my lips.

"You want me to kiss you, don't you." She maintained her proximity.

"N–no, no I—"

"I will you know. All you have to do is beg. I'll do anything you want if you beg."

"Ah, Um . . . " My head spun. My erection ached for contact. How I could get out of this? My mind refused to work. I couldn't drag my eyes away from hers. I remained, stuck, afraid and thrilled to think if I fell back onto the bed, she'd be on top of me.

"Go ahead Edward, I bet you'd be really good at begging for a kiss right now. Or, maybe you want more than a kiss?" Reaching her hand up to my chest, she ran gentle circles, stopping at my nipples, pinching lightly and feeling them harden under her fingertips.

My eyes closed and I bit my lip, holding back another moan. Just when I about to loose control, to lay back and pull her on top of me, a phone rang downstairs.

"Damn-it!" She whirled around and jumped off the bed and stomped out of the room, leaving the door open.

I slowly let myself lay back on the bed and took deep breaths to calm my nerves. My body was still tingling from the encounter and I fought to clear my head. I started to reprimand myself for giving in to her advances when I realized there was a phone here. If I could get to it, maybe I could call for help. As I pondered how I'd get to the phone, I heard Lust yelling out in anger. The words weren't distinguishable, but the tone was definite.

I got up off the bed and walked into the dark hallway as far as my chain would take me. I listened, trying to figure out what the conversation was about. But I couldn't understand what she was saying. Her tone changed from anger to distress and finally, I heard the phone bang down on the receiver. There was a short silence followed by the soft gasps of crying.

I was shocked. Why was she crying? What had the other person said or done to her to get such a reaction? I felt torn. I didn't want to believe a homunculus could have such emotions. To think maybe they felt pain and happiness the same as a human meant that maybe they were not so unlike humans. I found himself feeling sorry for her. What a lonely existence she must have.

I hung my head and leaned my back up against the wall, still listening. I heard the sound of a chair grind against the floor followed by a clicking noise and quite suddenly, some music blared. I recognized it as Ishbalan music. The exotic notes were distinctive. I knew the person who Lust's transmutation was performed for was an Ishbalan woman. Did this mean she had memories of a life in Ishbala? Did she somehow share the memories of the woman who died? All of my former assumptions about homunculus were suddenly in question.

I heard a door slam through the beat of the music and realized Lust must have gone outside. I ran back to my room and looked out my window. The sky was filled with clouds, but the moon shone eerily through an opening, illuminating the yard below. The air was still and smelled of grass. I heard thunder out in the distance. A storm must be coming, I thought.

Then I saw her.

She had her arms up in the air and was spinning around in the yard, going to the beat of the music. Her hair flowed out around her, catching the moonlight. She moved her body in rhythm, languid and serpentine. Her eyes were closed while she danced, gracefully moving her arms in and out, up and down as she interpreted the music's notes and shifting beats.

I found himself enraptured by her movements, losing myself in the flow of her body and the beauty of the moonlight glowing on her silky skin. She seemed to be dancing only for me. It was mystical and enchanting.

When the song ended, she stopped, hung her head down, and ambled back into the house. I heard the clap of the door as it hit its frame somewhere downstairs.

I went back to the bed and lay on my back. I looked up at the ceiling noting the tiny cracks as I contemplated what I'd witnessed tonight. What if she did have a soul? What if they all did? What if they were reincarnations of the original people they were intended to be, just changed somehow from the experience of being reborn fully grown? I shuddered when I thought of the creature that lay before me the night I transmuted my own mother. What happened to that creature? I'd abandoned her after I'd attached my brother's soul to a suit of armor and lost my arm and leg at the gate. Was she out there somewhere? Did she remember me? Did she know what I did to her? The last thought brought tears to my eyes. I turned on my side and pushed my face into the pillow under my head, wiping them away. I didn't want to think about that, it was too painful and I had enough to deal with right now. Feeling tired, I closed my eyes.

xxx

I ran, but my legs felt like they were in deep mud and I hardly moved. A creature with glowing eyes chased after me, gaining on me. It was so close, I could feel its breath on the back of my neck. A gun firing sounded in my ears. I was frantic, not knowing where I was. My eyes darted in fear. Nothing looked familiar and the scenery kept changing. Terrified, I tried to shout to my brother. Surely my brother would help me? But my voice stuck in my throat. My mouth wouldn't form words. Thrashing about, I felt cold hands grip my shoulders and turn me around, shaking me. I peered into the creatures face. It was like my mothers, except deformed and grotesque.

"Edward . . . Edward!" the creature screamed.

I started to cry, realizing it was my mother. I'd left her there and she'd started to rot with no one to help her.

"Edward!" Her voice rang in my ears.

Opening my eyes, I saw the creature holding me up in my bed. I screamed. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks. I was frenzied. I heard a loud bang and my vision cleared. A beautiful face appeared before me. Dark eyes framed by darker hair.

Lust shook me by the shoulders. "Edward." Her expression was pained and worried. A bright light lit the room for a second. "Edward, wake up, please!" Lust shook me again while thunder boomed outside the open window.

I stopped crying, suddenly very aware of where I was and who was sitting in front of me. I heard the rain pouring outside the window. Without thinking, I reached my arms up, breaking the hold she had on my shoulders. I heard her gasp and saw her stunned reaction. Impulsively, I threw my arms over her head and down around her slender body, my hands still locked inside the box. I seized her, holding her tight to me and buried my face in her warm, soft neck. Lightening lit the room again. When the thunder followed, I shook. My nerves were still on edge. "I need you." My voice was heavy with emotion.

Lust's slender arms secured themselves around me, holding me firm.

I fought to stifle my sobs, but they overwhelmed me and I wept in her arms.

"Oh, my God, Edward." She held me tighter. "Shh, it'll be all right. It was only a nightmare."

My sobs quieted and I remained against her, still clinging to her waist. I could feel the wetness from my tears on her skin.

"Lust?" My voice was soft.

"What?"

"Do you think you have a soul?" Her dance in the yard mixed with the fresh visions of my dream.

"I don't know, Ed. I supposed I do. I mean, there must be something inside me, some force that flows through my being. Maybe it's not exactly the same as yours, but it must be similar at least."

"Do you remember Ishbala? Do you remember Scar and his brother from when you were his girlfriend?" Sniffling, I lifted my head to see her face.

She leaned back a bit, loosening her hold on me. She didn't seem comfortable discussing this subject with me.

As she formed her answer, my eyes searched her face.

"I do have some memories, but they are mine and I don't need you using them in some way to defeat me." She pulled her arms out from around me and set them against her sides.

"I'd never do that." I lowered my face.

"Try to get some sleep. Looks like the storm is letting up." Bowing down, she lifted my arms up and off her.

I saw confusion in her eyes. What was going on inside her head? Did she want to release me? She did comfort me, didn't she?

Lust climbed off the bed and walked to the doorway. She stopped and turned to look at me. It seemed she at least felt sympathy for me. "Please lay down and get some sleep, I'll be right out here if you need me again." Her voice was tender and soothing. She stepped out and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Exposed

Lust

I sat at the round kitchen table, head resting on my hand, staring out the window. I was watching the colors of the sunrise fade as I thought long and hard about what had happened last night. My legs were crossed under my tight fitting black dress and the top one bobbed up and down with nerves. Why did Ed ask me those questions? What was he getting at? He was so upset. Was this thing going too far? I knew everyone thought I was evil, but I knew better. I just wanted a normal life for myself. I just wanted to be human, even if it meant I'd lose immortality. Was there any other way for me to reach my goal without inflicting more damage on Edward? I ruminated over my options and decided I still had to go through with Greed's plan, which meant I had to figure out what the day would hold for the young man still sleeping upstairs.

xxx

Edward

I woke to the sound of the door slamming open and the smell of breakfast. Opening my eyes, I tried to bring a hand up to rub the sleep from them when I realized my hands were still locked in the alchemic box. My eyes were still a little swollen and heavy from my outburst of emotion last night.

Lust stepped lightly across the wood floor in her bare feet. She seemed happy this morning. "Good morning, Edward. How are we today?" She plopped the familiar tray with plates of food on it onto the bed.

This was not like her at all. I'd already learned to be wary of her intentions whenever her behavior seemed odd. I sat up in my bed. Disheveled hair hung around my shoulders where it had expelled itself from my braid.

Lust sat on the bed beside me, grinning, looking me over. "My, you are a mess today." She reached her fingers up to my face.

I flinched, leaning back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, honey." Reaching closer, she wiped at my eyes, brushing the sleep from them. She wet a napkin in the water glass and swiped at my cheeks.

There must have been stains on them, sweat laced with old tears and little bit of dirt. My eyes widened suddenly. Honey, I thought, she called me honey. It sounded foreign coming off her lips, like she'd had to practice saying it. But I waited patiently while she tended to me. I was thankful she wasn't bringing up my middle of the night breakdown.

In the daylight, I felt ashamed and embarrassed to have let her witness me in that condition. And for me to tell her I needed her, what had possessed me to make me do that? I glanced down at the chain binding me to my bed, questioning its powers.

"There, that's better." She turned her attention to the food waiting on the tray. "I made you eggs and toast this morning. You like that?"

"Um, yes. I do." I answered, still unsure if I should trust her kindness. I opened my mouth to accept the egg she was waving in my face. I ate more slowly than usual, still having to fully wake.

When I looked at her, she was still grinning at me. What was going through her mind?

"So, Edward. I was thinking. You haven't washed in at least two days and it's getting a little musty in here. Let's take a bath after breakfast, Okay?" Her smile widened and her eyes roamed my body.

I choked on my food, sending a few chunks of egg back onto the tray.

"Take it easy. I promise I won't do anything to you. At least, nothing you don't want." She raised her eyebrows at me, seductively.

I was stared at her with wide, scared eyes under the muss of my gold bangs.

She winced, just a little.

I shifted on the bed, feeling uneasy. Now I knew why she was acting so strange, she had some devious plan up her sleeve. I finished eating. All the while my emotions ran the gamut of dread to craving as I thought about how this bath was going to be carried out.

Lust pushed the tray aside and got up to unfasten the chain wrapped around the bedpost. "Okay, it's time." she started walking in the direction of the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway, watching me reluctantly rise from the bed and follow her. "Oh, I almost forgot. I bet you need to use the restroom, huh?" She stepped toward me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I felt my face flush and heat race to my groin as I watched her hands grip the top of my pants.

"Just helping you out of those clothes." She looked down at my zipper while she pulled it down.

I drew back quickly, ripping her hands from me. "Stop it. I can do it." I held up the box and showed her a snag in the corner. "I, I made this in the box and I can use it to do things."

"Well, aren't we inventive," Lust said. "But you can't get all your clothes off or wash yourself with that." She stood to the side and motioned for me to pass into the bathroom.

I walked in and took care of myself, being careful with the corner of the box not to catch it on my skin. When I was done, I stood up against the wall and looked down at the claw-foot bathtub. A feeling of apprehension filled my heart. If she forced herself on me while I was bathing, I didn't think I could stop himself from giving in this time. All her advances had made my skin oversensitive to her touch. I just wished the Lust I saw last night would be the one to bathe me.

"Are you done? What are you doing in there? Hope you're saving it for me." She opened the door and quickly looked me over before turning the spigot to let the water flow into the tub. She pushed the plug into its hole at the bottom and turned her attention to me, trying to disappear into the wall. "Come here." She frowned, thinking for a moment, and seemed to regroup.

I stepped toward her, head down to hide my emotions. I was already resigned to the fact that she'd see me naked.

She unfastened my pants, lowered my zipper, and yanked my pants and boxers down in one quick move.

I cut off a gasp in my throat when I felt myself exposed to the cold air and her stare. The last time she did this, at least she'd turned around right away. This time, she sat in front of me, on her haunches, her eyes roaming my private area.

She nodded slowly. "Nice…" She stood and worked the clasp on my black jacket. She seemed to deliberately place her face close to mine. Our cheeks almost touched.

Heat rushed my body and my breathing started to quicken.

Once the clasp was opened, she put her hands on the box and jerked my flesh and bone hand out of it. She yanked the jacket off one shoulder and roughly pulled my shirt up over my head, running her fingernails over the soft flesh of my stomach and chest as she went.

I bit my lip, stifling a moan. I was trying so hard to put my mind someplace else so I wouldn't show my desire, but the violent way she treated me kept dragging my mind back. She had gotten my jacket and shirt off me everywhere except for my metal arm, which still sat in the box. I looked up at her, wondering if she'd make the mistake of letting me have both my hands.

She shook her head. "Oh no, Edward, I'm not going to take the other hand out until this one is secured." Taking hold of my flesh hand, she guided it towards the box. She shoved it in, scraping the top of it on the edge of the hole.

"Ow . . . " I leaned forward in pain, holding the box to my lap.

Lust reacted quickly, immediately placing her hands on my shoulders. "I, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He voice held genuine concern. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

I peered up at her, wounded emotionally more than physically. I couldn't believe how quickly and profusely she apologized. Suddenly, the woman I'd held last night appeared to be back.

"Here, let me see." She gently drew my injured hand back out of the box. It was scraped on the top and small droplets of blood hung on thin fragments of skin. She opened a mirrored cabinet hanging over the sink and found a gauze bandage, but not much else. "This will have to do." Using a tender touch, she wrapped the wound with the cloth.

When she finished, my hand gently entwined in hers and I gazed at her, awestruck and captivated.

She suddenly seemed uncomfortable. Yanking her hand out of my hold, she put my hand back in the box. "You can't hold my hand like that, Edward. You didn't beg." She appeared unable to meet my gaze. Fumbling a bit, she tugged my metal hand out of the box and undressed me completely. After she turned off the water, she motioned for me to get in the tub.

I did as instructed. At least the injury took my mind momentarily away from the awkward situation. The water felt warm and soothing on my skin. I closed my eyes and let it engulf me. I held my wounded hand out of the tub. My metal hand was still attached to the box. I saw Lust coming at me from the corner of my eye.

Lust had a washcloth and soap in her hands. "Lean forward." She knelt next to the bathtub.

Again, I complied. I felt her hands gently moving the washcloth across my back. It gradually made its way down to my waist and hips. I felt her hair tickle my shoulder blades as she rubbed the soft cloth across the top of my behind. She poured water over my head and massaged shampoo into my locks, gently pulling my hair tie off. I was finding the whole experience intoxicating, hoping she wasn't going to taunt me anymore.

She emptied the water pitcher over my head for the third time. "Lean back."

When I leaned back and gazed up at her, I gave her a faint smile.

She returned the smile, gently caressing my chest with the washcloth. Suddenly, something seemed to snap inside her. Her smile faded while she reached lower into the water, so low she was at my groin. She massaged the insides of my thighs and below my navel, coming dangerously close to my hardening erection.

The feel of her hand so close to where no had ever touched beside myself, sent a shudder though my body. My breath hitched.

Leaning closer, she brushed her cheek against mine. Oh, how I wanted to just twist my head and claim her lips. Instead, my rapid breath licked across her cheek.

She brought her hands closer to my center, kneading and rubbing across my skin, making my erection ache in sweet agony, my body tremble in fear.

Closing my eyes, I tried to hold my breath while her hands came closer and closer to my length, making it pulse in anticipation. "S-stop, Lust." Brows tensing in frustration, I began to pant. "Stop!"

She twisted her head, making her lips barely touch mine.

I held perfectly still.

"But you obviously like it, Edward." The washcloth floated to the surface of the water. "And you didn't beg."

I felt her hand squeeze my erection, rushing a pulse of pleasure through my body. Closing my eyes, I let out a soft gasp.

"Come on, it feels good, doesn't it?" She squeezed a little tighter.

Gritting my teeth, I felt my body tingling My voice had disappeared. I was unable to speak even if my mind found the words I should say. I needed her hand to move. I needed her to stroke me and release my tension. "Stop, please . . . " My voice was weak and the plea was obviously halfhearted.

"Not good enough, Ed." She moved her slick hand slowly up my shaft and expertly circled her thumb over the tip.

I squirmed higher in the tub as the sensation rippled through my center. I had to turn my head away from her or I'd push my lips against her. Fighting to stifle a cry, I whimpered. Before I had a chance to try another feeble attempt at protest, the sweet feeling of her thumb circling me came again. It lasted longer this time. I couldn't stop my hips from thrusting into it. My whole body tensed.

"Oh, you really do like this. Should I keep going? I can't let you make a mess in the tub though. Not after you're all cleaned up. Guess we'll have to stop before that happens." Her thumb added an up and down motion to the rhythm.

My hips moved against my will, driving upward when her palm stroked down on my length. Rebellious moans escaped even though I did my best to keep my jaw clenched shut. Just as I felt the tingling of my climax intensify, enveloping my body, she stopped. Taking her hand out of the water, Lust stood up.

My pants echoed off the walls as I looked up at her, my blond hair just starting to dry around my face and shoulders. She seemed amused at my torment. "How could you do that?" I was frustrated and starting to feel nauseous.

"Well, it was obvious you were enjoying yourself and you didn't beg me to stop, so—"

"But that was wrong, just wrong!" My face was tensed with emotion.

"Hey, you and I both know if you really wanted me to stop, you could have made me. You're just pissed off I didn't finish it. Don't play the helpless victim with me." Her voice was low and menacing.

I couldn't help but think she was justifying her actions to herself with her statement. Even so, tears welled in my eyes and I had to turn away from her.

She yanked a towel off the rack and shoved it toward me. "Here."

I stood up and grabbed the towel from her.

She turned her gaze to the window, crossing her arms over her chest.

I tried to wrap the towel around me with only my metal hand, but it was trembling so much I couldn't do it.

She turned around and reached out to help me, keeping her eyes averted.

I slapped her hands away. "I can do it." Finally, I wrapped it around my back and held onto it in the front. I stepped out of the water and waited for her to help me with my clothes.

"Um, I, I'm going to wash your clothes. You'll have to use the towel until they're done," she said, softly.

Without saying a word or looking at her, I strode out the door. When I got to the bedroom, I ran to the bed and threw myself on it, landing cockeyed. I rolled to my side, towel still around my waist, and drew my legs into my chest.

When she came in, she fastened the chain back to the bedpost and stepped to my side. "Edward?"

"Leave me alone." I turned my face into the sheet.

Reaching over, she tugged at my arms and placed my metal hand back into the box. "Why don't you just strike me?" she whispered.

I let out a soft gasp. How could I respond to that? There was no way I could do that. My heart wouldn't let me.

As she left the room, she took one more glance at me, looking pained, before stepping out and closing the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mental Warfare

The bed was soft and comforting after my ordeal in the bathtub. But she'd taken me so close before she cut me off, I was in physical pain. If only I didn't have this box attached to my hands so I could release the tension in my groin. And then there was the emotional pain of realizing she would go through with something like that. Just when I'd started to think I could trust her, she'd changed on me. I didn't understand what was happening to me or what purpose it served for her to torture me like this. Was she really just evil, a soulless being? Is that the only reason she behaved this way? Somehow, even though, or maybe because of the suffering she inflicted on me, I found myself spellbound by her.

I replayed the harsh words she'd spoken to me when I'd confronted her. I knew why I didn't rebel against her game. I'd witnessed how gentle and vulnerable she could be and that was what kept me from attacking her.

I drew my knees in closer to my chest as I started to realize it was almost too late for anyone to rescue me. I wasn't sure I wanted to be saved anymore. I just wanted her here with me. I wanted to feel her warm embrace and her gentle kisses.

xxx

I woke up to the late afternoon sun shining through the window and the ringing of the telephone down below. How long had I been out? At least my stomach no longer bothered me. I heard Lust's voice far off in the house. I wondered what she'd been doing and what, if anything, she thought of me.

I slowly rose from the bed and pushed myself up to standing. The towel fell away from my slender waist as I rose. Great, I thought, I had no way of rewrapping it now my hands were boxed.

I heard the amplitude of Lust's voice rise and I realized I could hear her more clearly through the open window. I walked to the window and listened, straining to distinguish the words.

"--Damn-it, I can't do that—" she sceamed. "--it has to stop, now. I mean it. It's not worth it . . . " There was a long pause before she continued. "--please, no . . . you don't know, you can't understand. he doesn't deserve—" More silence. "I am not falling for him!"

I heard a crash underneath the floor.

I was shocked at the last comment. Was she talking about me? Was she really on my side, being forced to perform these things on me? Was she falling for me, the way I was falling for her? My mind raced as I lay back down on the bed and scanned the ceiling, looking for the familiar cracks. I realized I needed to do something to force her hand, but what?

I heard her footsteps stomping in the stairway

A few seconds later, the door flew open and she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, looking furious. "Get up."

I started to creep over the bed, weary of what she'd been told to do to me and not sure how to cover himself.

"I said, get, up!"

I reached for the towel, not sure how I'd even pick it up.

"I don't care if you're naked, just get up, now!"

I quickly stood. "L-Lust, what happened? What's going on?" My voice was shaking. I was truly afraid.

She stomped into the room and untied my chain from the bed. She wrapped it around her wrist a few times, making its length only a few feet long. As she started striding toward the door, she tugged at the chain attached to my neck.

I struggled to stay on my feet as the chain tightened and jerked me. "Lust, talk to me, please, I'm begging you, please." My voice whined.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to face me. Her eyes expressed misery.

I thought I could see tears in them.

Her face relaxed as she gazed at me.

"Just a minute." Suddenly, she let out the chain from her wrist and left me. When she returned, she held the towel in her hand. As she wrapped it around my midsection and secured it, she delicately touched my skin.

At that moment, I wanted to grab her and hold her, but I wasn't sure which Lust would surface. I brushed my flesh forearm over hers, gently moving it back and forth in an effort to show my gratitude. When I saw her flinch, I yanked it away, fearing retribution.

She faced me and pressed her body against my front. "You want to touch me, Edward?" Reaching down to the box, she pulled my wounded hand out and placed it squarely on her breast, looking directly into my eyes. There was the cold look again.

I didn't want to touch her that way. I wanted to console her somehow. I jerked my hand away, keeping my eyes locked to hers, searching for something.

"Figures. Greed is right, nobody really wants to touch me." Her voice held sadness. She turned back around, starting for the stairs.

I sensed the chain tighten again before she yanked me down the stairs behind her. I felt sympathy for her and I wanted to show her that Greed wasn't right. When we reached the bottom of the stairwell, I steadied my footing, grabbed the chain with my freed hand, and tugged backward, causing her to step back into my arms. I wrapped himself around her, holding her tight from behind. Plunging my face into her hair, I could smell her sweet fragrance. My heart skipped a beat when I felt her push up against me. "Lust, I want to touch you. I want to hold you. I want to be there for you. Please let me."

She let out a soft sigh and tilted her head back, brushing her cheek against mine.

I closed my eyes. She was giving in to me at last. It felt so good.

Suddenly, her body grew rigid. "It'll never happen, Edward, you have to beg," she whispered, beginning a struggle to break free from my arms.

I tightened my grip on her, heartbroken by her response. "Stop it, Lust. You don't have to do this."

"You have no idea who I am, what I've been through. Who do you think you are that you dare say those things to me?" she shoved and thrashed hard against me.

"That's not fair. You made me feel this way. You made me want you, need you . . . " My voice was trembling. I had a terrible time controlling myself. I knew I'd almost had her. I'd almost broken through her defenses.

"No!" She broke free of my hold. Stepping forward, she yanked downward on the chain around my neck, jerking me to all fours on the floor. "You must obey me now. Don't you dare think for one second that I wouldn't kill you to get what I want." Her voice was low and threatening, but wavered.

"Then kill me. I don't care anymore."

Her eyes were wide with shock. She hesitated for a moment, seeming to think something through, almost letting her guard down again. The menacing demeanor returned. "Stand up." She yanked the chain back up.

The chain cut into my throat, making me cough. Slowly, I climbed back onto my feet.

She took a step toward me and pushed my flesh hand back into the box.

I tilted my head forward. I couldn't look at her.

She cupped a hand on my chin to pull my head back so she could see my face, but I twisted away. "You're not behaving. Look at me."

My head turned and as my eyes met hers, she gasped. I was wounded, broken, but hope was still in me. The longer I looked at her, the more I thought I saw the vulnerable, gentle Lust return. In a heartbeat, she changed.

"Hmph." She turned around and headed for the kitchen, tugging me along.

"Lay down on the table." She stepped to me, planted her hand on my chest, and shoved me backward.

I stumbled backward and felt the hard wooden table hit me in the behind. I looked up at her, questioning her motives.

"You heard me, lay down on the table."

I climbed backwards onto the smooth surface, still facing her. The cold calculating Lust had returned. I could see the empty expression in her eyes. My mind raced. How could I get back the woman I'd wanted?

I lowered onto the table. When the frigid surface met my skin, I felt a shiver run through me. I stretched my legs out. They hung over the edge, bent at the knees. My hands were placed on my stomach, still inside the box. My long blond hair pooled off the perimeter of the table.

"Oh, that looks good, Edward. Quite appetizing, actually." She grabbed the box and pulled my flesh hand out of it. Placing my hands out to my sides, she stretched them out over the table. She unwrapped the chain from around her arm and looped it around my flesh wrist, then ran it under the table and up the other side to loop it around my metal wrist. She ran it under the table once again, and attached it to my ankles. She made sure all four points were snug, so my movement was restricted. "Tonight, dinner is on you." She clapped her hands together as if delighted.

"Wh-what do you mean? What are you going to do?" I feared the answer.

She turned to the stove and opened a lid from one of the pots sitting on a burner and returned back to me. "What should we start with first, dessert, or the main course?"

"Don't. Please, don't do this to me." I tried to lift my head to see what was in the container.

"Oh, but now that you're clean, you'll make the perfect plate. Well, if you won't choose, I will." She went to the pot and spooned out a large helping of mashed potatoes into a bowl.

While she spread the mixture on my abdomen and chest, I could only lie there and watch. It was warm and smelled delicious. I could feel my hunger as I breathed in the creamy fare below me.

Her head lowered over my chest and I felt her tongue lapping up the mixture. It tickled. At the same time, it caused my senses to ignite. Her head moved over to my nipples and her tongue expertly licked at them, sending sweet chills down my spine. I felt myself harden and clenched my fists before a sharp moan escaped me.

"Oh, Edward, are you hungry too?" She licked a mouthful of potatoes off my stomach and moved to hover over my face. Pressing her lips to mine, she prodded my mouth open with her tongue and pushed the substance into me.

I quickly surrendered. I was famished and the food tasted good. I became engrossed in the sensation of her lips and tongue on my body, truly enjoying the feel of her for the first time. After the potatoes were gone, she spread a thick stew on me, lapping and sucking at sensitive parts of my skin and feeding me with her mouth. Every time she compressed her lips against mine, I pushed my head up to meet them, attempting to steel kisses from her.

"My, you are a hungry boy, aren't you? I had no idea you'd like this so much, well maybe I did." She left my side, opened the refrigerator, and pulled out a container. She hesitated for a moment with her back to me, placing her hands on her hips, and let her head fall back, taking in a deep breath. Suddenly, she straightened and brought the container to the table, set it down, and slowly unfastened the towel covering my lower half. She placed the ends of the towel beside me.

I was trembling, horribly exposed and aroused, open to her wishes. "What is that? What are you doing now?" My breathing was heavy, making my chest visibly rise and fall. If she touched my erection, I'd explode. I'd been through too much not to be satisfied this time. My groin ached as I contemplated what she might do to me.

"You'll see," she said quietly, still a bit adrift in thought. She looked at my face.

I studied her. Eager to accept everything she had to offer me. She spooned a white substance below my waste, everywhere except where I required it.

She seemed careful, as if she recognized how effortless it would be for me loose control. Bending over me, she licked at my thighs, spreading them apart to get into the seams of my body.

Feeling her mouth so near to where I'd needed it, I bucked and cried out with pleasure. I shut my eyes and tilted my head back, my chest rising off the table. My moans were loud and urgent. Her cheek brushed against my erection, almost sending me into hysterics. "P-please, Lust, do it, suck me, please, I-I can't take this." I twisted and thrust as best I could in the chains, trying to position myself where I wanted her.

She lifted her head from me, licking her lips. "Do you want more?"

"Yes, oh, yes, please." My body still moved as if her mouth and tongue were still on me.

She dipped her index finger into the container, scooping the substance onto it and slid it into my mouth while her head descended onto me again. The substance was sweet. I recognized it to be whipped cream. My mouth licked and sucked her finger while her tongue devoured the remaining cream in my groin, coiling my tension, rushing delicious sensations all through my body.

When it was fully consumed, she lifted her head up and pulled her finger away. Turning away from me, she began to position the container back in the refrigerator. She was casual, like nothing at all had happened between us.

I was stunned and feeling incredibly frustrated. "Lust, you're not done, right? I mean, I begged." She couldn't just abandon me like this again. It was too brutal. As I watched her stand at the counter, staring blankly at me, tears filled my eyes. The now familiar nausea filled my stomach.

"Yes, you begged. But you weren't very specific. If you wanted me to do something specific, you have to say so," she said, as if it were completely obvious.

Her answer enraged me. I fought at the chains binding me. "Damn-it, Lust, you can't do this, you're changing the rules, you knew exactly what I begged for." My voice was a growl. The chains slapped furiously at the table, leaving indentations where they'd made contact. At least the energy I expended into the struggle with the chains helped unleash some of the tension plaguing me.

She stood over me, chuckling. "Oh no, since the game and the rules are mine, I can bend them however I want. Now, stop thrashing about so I can put you to bed. Otherwise, I'll have to leave you here like this tonight." She had her arms crossed over her chest as she waited.

After a few minutes, my fit calmed and I lay defeated on the table surface. She carefully rewrapped the towel around me and unfastened my legs, hesitating briefly, as if testing to be sure I wouldn't start up again. When I didn't move, she unfastened my arms and placed both hands back inside the box. The end of the chain was once again around her wrist, binding us together.

I kept my face hidden. I grappled with a mixture of anger, frustration, and emotional pain. I knew I had no choice but to allow her to do her job. Suddenly, I realized there might be a way to recover the woman who was tender and compassionate with me. I sat up on the edge of the table. "I know you don't want to hurt me, Lust. I know someone is making you do these terrible things. It's okay, I understand. It's something you have to do. I can tolerate it. You want to know why I can tolerate it?" I didn't expect an answer, seeing the words affecting her already.

She winced and kept silent.

I could see her mind at work behind her expression, her eyes.

She turned her back to me.

"I can tolerate it because I know who you really are. I've seen it. I've seen the real Lust, the one that's kind and gentle and feeling. I know you can't treat me like this forever. At some point, you'll see what's happening between us is much more than a game."

She turned to face me. "Shut up!" Her voice faltered as tears glistened in her eyes. Holding her hands up to her face, she fell to her knees.

I jumped off the table, making the chain clink on the floor. Surrounding her from above with my arms, I drew her backward, resting my cheek on the back of her shoulder. I'd crawl inside her if I could and rip out the agony that kept her committed to her cause.

I felt her fall into me as she wept in my arms. She was finally let me in, if only for a moment. "Lust, please let me have you. Let me give you what you need."

"And how would you do that? You have no idea what you're asking. I'm not human." She began to struggle to get out of my grasp. "No one would want me. Greed said so."

My hold tightened. There was no way I'd let her go.

"Ed, stop it. Let go of me. You don't want me. Your just tricking me, just like Greed told me you would." She fell silent and quit fighting me.

"No, that's not true. Why would I tell you that?" When I realized the full extent of what they'd been driving into her, I understood she was the one who was being tortured. I loosened my grip so I could scoot around to face her and drew her against my chest. "I'm not letting you go. Not until you understand that I do want you. I do need you. I—" I stopped short of saying it, feeling my own tears run hot down my cheeks. I realized I did love her, just as Scar and his brother had. Why did it hurt so much? I released a sob into her shoulder and pulled her even tighter.

"Ed . . . " she said, softly, seeming to calm. "Don't do this, not for me. I'm not worth it." She put her hands on either side of my face and pulled my head back, pressing her lips into mine.

My eyes flew open when she kissed me, not believing what my body knew was true and still processing her last words. I pressed into her kiss, parting my lips to let my tongue explore her mouth. Feeling her soft body pressing against mine and her arms holding me, my aching groin was set ablaze. I eagerly devoured her and attempted to push her back onto the floor. After all I'd been put through, a simple kiss was not enough. I felt my body trembling, needing to liberate all that had been trapped inside it.

"No, Ed, not now." She tried to push herself away from me.

"Why not now?" My voice shook as I chased her mouth with mine. I couldn't believe I was being denied again, not after all I'd said to her and how she'd finally opened up to me.

"You didn't beg."

I halted all my movement and stared at her in disbelief. She can't be serious, I thought. I cautiously leaned towards her, but she pushed me away again.

"You heard me, you didn't beg." Her gaze locked on to my eyes, uncaring and cold.

I was stunned. Words were not within my reach. I fumbled, looking around the room, trying to think of what I could say, understanding that with each second the moment faded and she grew more distant from me.

She removed herself from my grasp and slowly got into a position to stand.

"No, Lust, you can't. You can't turn on me now." As she stood, I rose up on my knees and fell into her legs, burrowing my face into her thighs, clutching her dress. "Lust, please, kiss me, come back to me. Please, hold me. You are worth it. You are worth it." My voice shook with each word. It was a desperate attempt to make her change her disposition.

She shoved me off her and stepped away from me.

I fell forward, my chest descending onto my thighs. My system was so overloaded, I could only feel numb, lying curled up on the floor in front of her.

Suddenly, she reached her hands up to cover her ears and raced out the door.

Lust

I ran out into the yard, leaving him alone for a moment. Still, the chain was taught between us. There was no place else I could run to.

I began to pace, the chain only allowing a few steps in each direction. But I had to think. I'd had to shut him out. If I listened and believed everything he said, then my strange life up to this point was a lie. I wasn't supposed to be feeling these things. I'm human, yet. I'm not supposed to have a soul, but he made me question that.

I'd been told I was evil all my life, hadn't I? But I knew that wasn't true. Still, if that wasn't true, what other falsehoods had been beaten into my mind? What am I, really? Why did I have these haunting images of a former life? Why did I hang on to the same dreams as that other woman, of being loved and accepted, of having a family? I thought the dreams would only come true if I was human. Was it possible to have what I wanted now? My reality threatened to crash down around me and it was because of him. This wasn't supposed to happen. We weren't supposed to be engrossed in each other like this. I had to phone Greed. He'd know what to do.

I stopped my pacing and calmed. I had a plan. I strode back into the house. Now I could face him again.

Edward

After coming to stand before me. Lust found her strength and wrapped the chain around her wrist, making it taught against my neck. She gave it a robust tug, jerking me by the neck while I lay still dormant on the floor. "Come on, you need to go back to bed."

I slowly rose to my feet, dejected and broken, until I stood in front of her, my head hung low, my golden hair falling around my face and shoulders like a mane. The towel clung to my body like something discarded, my hands constrained by the small wooden box attached to lifeless limbs.

Her breath hitched while she studied me for a moment. She seemed to be waging an internal battle. But, her face went cold. "Come on, let's go." She proceeded to the stairs.

I obediently followed her lead, hypnotized by her movement, like some empty husk. A thought occurred to me, making me almost grin - maybe now I'm soul-less, did she take my soul?

I followed her up the stairs, through the hallway, and into my room. I fell to the bed and curled back up while she fastened the chains back to the bedpost. I couldn't look at her. if I did, the rest of what was left of me might disappear too.

She quickly fastened the chains, as if she couldn't remove herself from me fast enough. Before she exited the room, she closed the door, letting out a heavy sigh, and pressed her forehead against the planks of wood for a moment.

I almost thought she would come back to me, reconnect what had been broken between us.

Suddenly, she stepped back and slammed the door open. It smacked hard against the wall. She almost stumbled, then recovered, and slammed the door shut again after runnng out of the room.

I lay in the bed, somewhere between sleep and consciousness. I heard her muffled footsteps down below, somewhere in the house. I thought about moving my limbs, about changing position, but it required too much effort. At least the aching I felt in my body meant I was still alive, I hadn't just disappeared. If I moved and relieved the pain in my side and limbs, wouldn't it expose the aching in my heart anyway?

I heard her voice in the distance. She must be on the phone with Greed, I supposed. I listened to the familiar tone and rhythm of it. I didn't care what she was saying. I'd do whatever she wanted. They'd won. I'd resolved to do whatever they required to force her to realize she was loved, loveable. The feeling of her, the taste of her consumed me. I was nothing without her.

I must have dozed off. Silence filled the house. If I tilted my head, I knew I'd be able to see the moon glowing outside the window. That same moon, whose beams caressed her skin only last night. I felt fleeting jealousy. The moon could touch her, caress her skin, and I couldn't. She'd found so much joy in its embrace and only heartache in mine. I briefly wondered where my brother was. Were they looking for me?

I turned my head into the sheet and felt a sharp pain scream through my neck. I reminded myself, I shouldn't move. If they found me, I would hide. I would protect her. I would save her. Then maybe she'd see, maybe she'd know how she possessed me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chains and Love

It was morning. I knew it because I'd only dozed off a few times all night and I'd watched the beams of sunlight spill over the hills just outside the open window.

I heard the gentle creek of the doorknob while it turned. The door opened and Lust stood in the opening to my room. She stared, as if stunned at my condition before, rushing a hand up to her open mouth.

I was still in the same position I'd fallen in last night, not even moving to cover myself when the chill evening air cradled my bare skin.

Suddenly, Lust ran at me. When she reached the bed, she placed a hand on my back and waited, as if looking for the rise and fall of my chest to make sure I wasn't dead. She let out a loud exhale of breath.

I saw my clothes fall onto the bed in front of me.

"Ed," she spoke softly.

I continued my silent vigil.

"Ed," she said louder, placing her hand on my side, giving me a light shake.

Still, I couldn't respond. I heard her quick footsteps while she ran around to the other side of the bed. Her face appeared in my vision, through thick locks of my hair. She looked scared.

She proceeded to roll me onto my back.

I winced in pain.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, climbing up on the bed next to me. "Do you want to kill me?" She carefully removed both my hands from the box and sat back with her head lowered.

Was she waiting for me to suddenly clap my hands together or strike her? God, didn't she know? I could never do that. I kept my hands lying loose at my sides, turning my head to peer up at her.

She raised her head and gazed at me.

I studied her, trying to understand her motive for pulling my hands completely free from the box. But, the Lust I fell in love with was back. She was finally here with me. That's all I cared about. I watched her with longing gnawing at my soul. Would she let me touch her? Lust reached out and I felt her warm hands began to tap at my neck.

"Ed, I want you to know something. I don't want you to have to tolerate it anymore," she said, softly.

I felt the chain loosen around my neck. I sat up suddenly and fought through a brief wave of dizziness.

She cowered and put her arm up as if to defend herself.

Was she setting me free? My eyes darted between my clothing on the bed and the end of the chain still in her hand, striking terror and dread into my heart. "Don't do this. Please, Lust, don't set me free. I'm begging you!" I snatched the chain from her grasp and fumbled with it, throwing it back around my neck, trying to refasten it. My tears began to tumble down my cheeks, falling onto my chest and rolling into the towel. I was frantic. I couldn't figure out how she'd so easily manipulated the chain and I could not.

"Ed, stop, the game is over. You can't put it back on, it's made so only I can do that." She placed her hands on my shoulders.

Her words only gave me a new place to direct my frustrations. Grabbing her hands, I hastily positioned them at my neck and the chain hanging slack there. My distress escalated, making my words choke out of me. "P-put it back on, please. I want you, to put it back on. You-you have to do it. I'm begging. I'm being, specific, do it, please." My eyes darted from her hands to the chain. When I saw tears sparkling in her eyes, I knew she wouldn't do as I requested. Loud heart-wrenching sobs poured out of me as I fell forward into her lap. I pawed at her legs, trying to steal some piece of her I could hold on to.

"Oh, Ed, I'm so sorry, so sorry." She tried to pick me up from her lap.

Holding tight to her, I wouldn't let her push me away. "No, let me stay here." My voice broke through sobs. I felt her hands groping and tugging at me, trying to move my body. But I made myself rigid and clutched the folds on her dress, refusing to let go.

"Ed, please, I just want to move you. I can't hold you like this. Isn't that what you need? Me to hold you?"

I released my grip on her dress and she rolled me over onto my back. She spread herself out on top of me, pushing her hands under me, hugging me tight.

Within seconds I turned her over onto her back and I lay on top of her. My face was buried deep in the crevice between her shoulder and neck and a flood of tears spilled behind her onto the bedcovers as I continued to weep.

"Don't, don't let me go." Her embrace started to comfort me, but I felt so lost and destitute I was unable to get control of my emotions. The thought of losing her, of not being here with her tomorrow cut me deeply. How could she just let me go like that? Didn't she still want me? She told me I was there because she wanted me, right? My jumbled mind kept trying to go over all the events that led up to this moment, tried to make sense of her actions this morning. Freeing me was so unexpected.

Finally, I calmed enough to speak. "Lust, don't you want me?" I had to clarify anything I could.

She was silent.

"You said you wanted me. You said you'd do anything if I begged. Wasn't I good enough?" Feeling my emotions gaining on me again, I held her tighter.

She placed a light kiss on my head and traced circles on my back. "Of course you're good enough, Edward, you're too good. What I want doesn't matter. You need to go home, back to your brother. You need to get away from me, from this place. You have to leave it all behind you. I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. You have to believe that. I never should have let Greed talk me into this. It was a mistake—"

"No, I won't go. I can't leave you. Don't you see? I love you." I raised my head and peered into her face, momentarily fixated on her reaction. I watched as silent tears left the corners of her eyes and rolled down into her hair. What did it mean? I wanted her to say something to me, anything. "Lust?" My vision blurred with fresh tears.

"Ah, I-I just don't know what to say. It's like a sweet dream to hear you say it, but—"

"I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss. I'd felt her mouth drive upwards to meet mine with each word. Taking my hands out from under her, I reached behind my back to clutch her wrists. I pulled them out and over her head, pinning her down, my kisses getting increasingly heated. I realized she was submitting to me. I let out a soft moan when I felt her tongue enter my mouth, probing and flicking over mine. Feeling myself harden, I rocked my hips into her. The sensation of sweet pressure shocked my already sensitive nervous system. "I want you, Lust. I want you so bad." I redirected my lips to her neck.

"You have me, all of me. Please take me. I'm begging you to take me."

The words stunned me. Did I really have control of her? I lifted my head to gaze into her face. How pretty she was, giving in to my wishes. I brought my flesh hand down and placed it on her cheek, studying her closely, a faint smile spreading across my lips. I kissed her gently, wanting to savor this moment. But my need was aching for attention. I thrust against her again with a sharp moan. Repositioning my head into her chest, I nibbled on the top of her breast, pushing it up with my hand, making more of it enter my mouth.

I felt her hips begin to rock in time with mine, sending delicious waves of pleasure though my body. Her hand pressed down on the back of my head, guiding my mouth downward. I sucked on her nipple through the fabric of her dress, hearing an urgent moan escape her.

I grew sensitive quickly. Just from the feel of her against me, the taste of her in my mouth. The pent up tension from the last few days was getting the best of me. It wouldn't take much for me to climax by doing what I was doing. I had to quiet myself and regroup if I was going to take what I needed from her. I rolled off her, panting. "I, I need to just, stop, for a minute."

Lust grinned and sat up, keeping her eyes on me. Reaching around her back, she unzipped her dress.

My eyes widened and my desire heightened when she shimmied out of the garment and threw it to the floor.

Slowly, she took off her gloves, and shoes. She stopped for a moment, and gazed at me seductively while she unclasped her bra and let it drop. Her full bosom was exposed and ready for me to devour.

I ached. I couldn't wait. My erection pulsed under the towel. I placed my palm over it and stroked myself, slowly, moaning softly, while I watched her drop her panties to the floor.

She kicked them off and climbed back onto the bed, her body pale and lithe, to lie down next to me.

Immediately, I ripped off my towel and practically jumped on top of her, making her flinch. My hands ran up and down her body. My erection drove down into the recesses of her thighs. My mouth devoured her, tongue lapping and mouth sucking on her skin.

She writhed below me, meeting my intensity with her own, gasping and moaning. Her legs spread to accept me, biting softly at my neck and pinching lightly on my nipples.

I twisted and groaned on top of her. My erection fell between her legs. I drove it forward, trying to find it's matching part amidst the wet heat of her sex. But, I'd never done this before and my attempts were lost, redirected to an area just above her entrance. I thrust into it, letting my length rub slick against her in the fluids her body supplied.

To my surprise, she bucked and moaned each time I thrust against that spot. Seeing the pleasure on her face and feeling her body shudder against mine almost sent me over the edge. My body shook as I struggled to maintain control. I didn't want to release this way. I craved the inside of her.

I stopped my motions and lifted my head, panting. "Help me, I don't know what to do."

"You're a virgin?" She stroked my cheek and gazed at me with raw desire.

I felt myself blush and nodded.

She sighed. "I know I've never done this before in this life, but somehow I remember it."

Tilting her body slightly and reaching down, she expertly guided me with one hand to her entrance and pressed on my behind with the other.

I drove into her, feeling her body surround me, wet, tight, and hot. I cried out and clung to her as the feeling over rode my senses. I felt her hands pressing on me, urging my erection deeper into her, and heard her urgent moans.

I was unable to focus on anything but the up and down motion of my hips and the coil of tension threatening to release. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists trying to hold on as long as I could. But, her body ground into mine. My body shook even as it grew rigid. I grew intensely sensitive as my peak hit, shoving me over the edge. I drove in hard and held it. I pulled back out and drove in hard again, gasping, over and over, as wave after wave of pleasure consumed me and each contraction of my climax spurted my seed into her body.

I felt her tighten over me and heard a deep moan escape her. She thrust her sex hard against me and I felt her shudder, the walls of her body spasm with her release.

She clutched the hair spilling down my back and held on tight, while she moaned and writhed below me.

When it slowed, I lay in her arms, my head resting on her chest. I curled my finger around a lock of dark hair and rubbed my cheek against her breastbone. I finally felt safe and secure with her. I listened to her heartbeat and felt her chest rise and lower with each breath she took. She wasn't really so much unlike me, the only difference may be that her body didn't die as easily as mine, but otherwise it worked pretty much the same. As for a soul, now I was certain she did have one.

I wondered what she was thinking. If her feelings for me ran as deep as mine did for her. I wondered what the future held. Would Al and the Colonel understand? I tried to put thoughts of the future out of my mind. It was too uncertain and right now all I wanted was to maintain this peaceful feeling. I knew at some point however, the future would have to be discussed and options weighed. No matter what it held, I wouldn't allow anyone to torment her with their lies. I'd do anything to keep her close. I reached around under her waist and held her tight, pressing my face into her neck. I'd pull her right inside of me if I could. My ruminations stopped and I lifted my head to gaze at her. She seemed deep in thought. "What are you thinking?"

She sighed. "I don't know, I'm not sure sometimes if things are my memories or hers. But, I think someone had loved me once before. It's like the emotion lodged in my soul and was reborn with me, like it still clings to my essence or something."

I traced a light circle over her arm. "Maybe that's what makes you different from Greed and Gluttony?"

She glanced down at me. "Ed, I never imagined this sinister game would end like this. I never imagined ever having this feeling again, the intimacy of someone's kiss, of seeing another person's desire. But, you gave it to me. Even though I did terrible things to you, you still say you love me."

Lowering my head back to her chest, I held her tighter. "I'm not just saying it. I do love you, with every fiber of my being."

She seemed lost, and for a moment, a faint smile played on her lips. "Ed?"

"Yeah?" I'd already started daydreaming about our lovemaking and I was hesitant to leave it.

"We have to get up and get going. I know you don't want to hear this, but we have to figure something out, some way of getting you out of here and—"

Suddenly, I rushed up to hover over her. I glared at her. "I told you, I'm not going anywhere. At least, not unless you come with me." My eyes softened roamed down to her lips. I rolled off her and my hands searched the rumpled bedcovers. "A-ha!" I held up the chain while I sat next to her. "Put it on me." I held it back up to my neck.

"Oh, come one, I'm not going to put that thing back on you." She sighed.

"But, I want you to be close. I don't want you tricking me, or something and . . . " I gulped hard, realizing how frightened I was of her leaving me. "And, taking off on me when I'm not looking."

She reached out and pulled me down, close to her again. "You don't trust me. Do you? I don't blame you. But you have to know that I would never do that to you, not now."

"Just, put it back on me, please. I know it's strange, but I'd just feel better, Okay?" I held the chain out to her.

She sighed as we both sat up and she wrapped the chain around my neck. She fastened my end and then tended to her own around her wrist.

When she was finished, I gazed at her with wide eyes and leaned in, giving her a long, lingering kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Way Home

It was late afternoon and I lay across Lust's lap on a couch in the main room of our tiny house, my fingers playing with the folds of her dress. We'd lain around in bed all morning before having breakfast and getting cleaned up. I was content for the moment, content in the knowledge that she was finally mine. I knew I'd changed. The experience of what I'd been through broke me. But it led me to her.

"Ed, we need to talk." Lust appeared pained while she looked down at me.

"Why?" I knew she wanted to take care of our "situation". I knew there were phone calls to be made. But I just wanted to remain here for a while, as if our convoluted worlds outside this house didn't exist.

"If Greed finds out what's happened, well, I'm afraid of what he'd do to both of us."

"He won't find out." I buried my face in her lap. I didn't want to hear anymore about Greed.

"You have to get back to Central. It's the only way for you to be safe. That phone could ring any second with him asking for an update. I don't honestly know if I can lie to him. I knows me too well, I think." She stared at the far wall, at the black phone sitting atop a small table. "I have to get you home, somehow."

"No . . . " My voice muffled in the fabric of her dress

"Ed, it's time. I want you to call someone, Al, or maybe Colonel Mustang." Her voice was firm.

I sat up and opened my mouth to protest.

She placed her palm over my lips. "I won't listen to anything you have to say. We can't just stay here forever. Remember, Greed knows where we are. It's not safe here."

My indignation turned to surrender. My shoulders slumped and I quit struggling against her hand.

She freed my mouth.

Suddenly, I lunged forward, my lips crushing hers, forcing her backwards for a moment. It felt so good to kiss her. I wanted it to last forever. I had to make her come with me. It was the only way. "Lust, I'll only make that call if you promise to come with me. I'll tell them they have to give you protection, you can stay with us now, with me." I searched her face for a response.

"Okay, I'll come with you, if you can get them to promise me protection, of course." She sounded sad.

"Don't you think they'd do it?"

She shook her head slowly. "No, I don't."

"Just watch." I climbed off the couch and strode across the wood floor to the phone. The chain around my neck hung loosely between my lover and me. After picking up the receiver, I looked at it for a moment, not sure who to call first. I dialed the dorm I shared with my brother at headquarters. I heard the phone ringing, but no one picked up. Next, I dialed Colonel Mustang's private line. There was a click after only one ring.

"Colonel Mustang here."

"Uh, Mustang? This, this is Fullmetal." I managed to stumble through my name, but I wasn't sure exactly how I was going to explain the situation so the Colonel would understand.

"Shit, Ed, is that really you?"

"Ah—"

"Are you okay?"

"Ah—"

"Where are you?"

"Um—

"What happened to—"

"Shut up and I'll tell you!" Finally, there was silence on the other end. "Listen, Mustang, it's a bit complicated, but the bottom line is, I'm at a house on the Eastern side, with Lust and—"

"With Lust? Are you okay?"

"I told you, shut up and let me speak." I grew more agitated by the second with him. I wished I'd gotten a hold of my brother. "I'm fine. I'm going to tell you my location so you can find me, but on one condition, you have to agree to give protection to Lust. She is coming back with me and she is no longer a threat." I glanced at Lust.

"Are you insane?" Mustang yelled.

"Damn-it, Mustang, listen to me—"

"Okay, okay, Fullmetal, no problem. We'll give her protection, I promise. Now tell me where you are so we can get you."

Something in his voice sounded strange. I held the handset out from my ear and looked at it briefly, confused, not believing the Colonel would be so accommodating so fast. I placed it next to my ear again. "I'm in a farm house on, uh." I looked at Lust and watched her mouth the address to me again. "1230 Jasmine Way. Can you find it?"

"Yes, we can find it. Who do you think I am? Wait, don't answer that."

I frowned at the receiver, ready to give Mustang another piece of my mind. "Remember, Lust is no longer a threat and she'll be coming back with me. I'll explain more when I see you."

"Yeah, sure. It'll take us, uh, maybe a day or so to get there. So we should be there by tomorrow night. Okay, Fullmetal?"

"Yes." I began to twist the phone cord in my fingers. Hearing the phone click, I hung it up and strode back to Lust. I leaned over in front of her, putting my face close to hers. Smiling, I placed my flesh hand on her cheek, watching her eyes grow wide with the understanding of what my words meant. "That's it, they're coming and you can go with me. We can be together." I gave her a playful kiss, lightly pushing my tongue into her mouth.

Her response was hungry. Reaching her hands up to my free falling hair, she gripped it and pulled me down to straddle her.

My senses were humming again with the feel of her body pressed snug against mine. I hardened in an instant and pushed myself into her stomach. I could get used to this.

Her mouth devoured my lips, biting and sucking at them. Her hands trailed across my back, scratching through my black shirt all the way down to position themselves at my belt. Within seconds it was removed and discarded on the floor. Just as quickly, she opened my black pants and licked her hand, making it slick. She lowered the cloth of my boxers down and stroked me, circling the top of my erection with her thumb every now and then

Each time she circled, I felt delicious shivers and pleasure wash over me. Moans escaped my lips. It was if she wanted go give me everything she'd withheld from me over the last few days.

Suddenly, I felt myself being shoved backwards onto the floor, the chain clinking behind me. My fall slowed when Lust gently lowered me down onto the wooden planks. The action reminded me of how strong she really was. Having a homunculus for a lover had its advantages.

She straddled me, her dress up around her hips, twisting and grinding her panty-covered sex into my exposed erection for a moment, and was gone.

I looked up to see her sitting between my legs, rushing to pull my pants off, her hair hung wildly around her bare shoulders and an animalistic look in her eye. I decided to let myself be taken by her fierce caresses and enjoy the ride.

She tore my pants off and pushed her face into the creases at the top of my thighs, sucking and licking at the sensitive skin. Gasping, I thrust and twisted my hips into her mouth while my hands held tight to her shoulders, trying to position her over my pulsing erection. I had to feel her mouth on me this time. Her fingers danced on me, teasing my length and sac. The sensations drove me wild, made me groan in pleasure. I'd never experienced anything like this before. Suddenly, I felt her slick hot tongue lick my length, sending a rush of pleasure into me. When she reached the tip, her tongue flicked with skill just under the lip, intensifying my need.

She teased me, only giving a little bit at a time as if wanting to see my craving for her steadily increase. She seemed to relish in this kind of torture, moaning and writhing above me while she toyed with me.

My need became more urgent with each flick of her tongue. "Lust, please . . . " I half moaned, half whispered, my whole body sizzling with her touch.

She halted her actions and gazed up at me, still positioned between my legs. "Are you begging me, Edward?" A smile spread across her lips.

I sat up on my elbows. The chain between us fell off to the side of my body, glimmering in the evening shadows. "You better not stop this time, or I'll, I'll—"

"You'll what?" She wound the chain tight between us, pulling my torso forward while she sat up, crushing her lips on mine.

I wrapped my arms around her and drew her close. While I placed impatient kisses on her mouth, jaw, and neck, she resumed her previous fondling of my erection, stroking and caressing, changing the rhythm with my reaction.

I couldn't wait any longer. Running my hands over her back I tried to unzip her dress, fumbling with it.

She pulled completely away form me, stood up, and watched me, while she removed all her clothing to stand bare in front of me.

I saw her beautiful curves uncovered in the lingering light, knowing it was my personal wonderland. I wanted to explore every inch of it, if she'd only let me. I got up on my knees and grabbed her hands, dragging her back down to me to lie on the floor. When she rested safely back in my arms, I brought her near and stroked the back of her head, drawing her ear to my mouth. "I love you, so much," I whispered. I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes. Was it happiness or did it still hurt? I buried my face into her neck, not wanting her to see the onset of emotion. I sniffled.

Her arms embraced me tighter, as if she knew I needed a moment to regain control of my emotions.

I began to kiss her neck, softly at first, then with more urgency. I needed to finish what we'd started. My breath quickened.

She rolled me over on the floor and lowered her head over my hips again. Her mouth devoured me in one unyielding drop of her head.

I gasped and gripped tight to her arms.

She drove me in and out of her mouth in time with the thrusting of my hips. Her tongue licked and sucked me in all the right places.

All my focus was on the luscious feel of her mouth on me. My body hummed and within a few seconds, the persistent tingling of release came dangerously close. In haste, I pushed her mouth off me, panting. "Lust, I'm, I'm . . . come here." I seized her hips and positioned them over my erection. It seemed She knew exactly what I wanted.

I felt her wet sex envelope me for the second time that day. Our hips rocked and thrust together, driving me in and out of her, forcing waves of pleasure through me. Urgent gasps and moans filled the room from both of us. I barely held out while she hovered over me on straightened arms. I looked into her eyes as best I could. I wanted to see the passion on her face while she ground into me.

She bit her lip and tensed her brow in pleasure, writhing above me.

My climax came, strong and intense. I felt her tighten over me, falling down to my chest while the sweet waves of release consumed us both. I held on tight while her contractions heightened mine and poured my seed into her.

xxx

I lay in bed that night with my arms wrapped tight around the woman I loved. My body fit snug against hers. Her back pressed against my chest and our legs entwined. I pushed my face into her hair and breathed in deep. How I loved the scent of her. How I loved feeling the deep breaths of sleep escaping her lips.

I wondered what she dreamt about. Was it me or did her dreams bring her back to a former life? As I relived the moments of the day, my insecurities started to come forward. I started to wonder just how deep her feelings were for me. After all, I'd told her I loved her several times and although she'd appeared deeply touched, I had yet to hear the words expressed from her. Of course she must love me. Why else would she agree to go with me back to Central? Why else would she make love to me?

But, a painful thought rushed to the surface. What if she was still using me for something? But why would she set me free? What if she was true to her name and only wanted sex from me? I became distressed. Maybe I should wake her and force her to tell me if she loved me. No, I couldn't do that. I had to wait. I increased my hold on her, trying to push myself closer to her. She was with me, for whatever reason, and that was good enough.

xxx

I slowly opened my eyes. It was morning again. The troubling thoughts I'd had the night before kept me awake much longer than they should have. While my mind woke fully, I realized Lust wasn't in the bed with me. Fear suddenly gripped my heart. I sat up and let out a loud gasp, sweeping the bedroom for any sign of her. I abruptly brought my hands to my neck to feel for the chain. It was still there. I looked at the bedpost. Did she chain me to it again? As I searched the room, I saw the other end pooled loosely on the floor next to me. It made me nervous to see that I was free from her.

I heard humming and what sounded like pans clanking from somewhere down below me. Then the delicious aroma of bacon wafted up to my nose. I let out a long sigh. She hadn't left me. She was still here. I rose to shower and dress as quickly as I could.

I came downstairs, chain in hand, just as Lust was putting bacon and toast on plates in the kitchen. I walked up behind her and nuzzled her neck, kissing it lightly.

"Mmm, I see you're awake, sleepy head." Her head tilted toward mine.

I thrust my hand forward with the end of the chain in it.

"Ah, okay, I see. You just can't live without this thing on, huh." Sighing, she took it from me and fastened it to her wrist and turned around.

I instantly snuggled up to her chest, putting my face in her neck and wrapping my arms around her slender waste.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, as long as you're bound to me." My voice was soft and dreamy.

"Someday you'll see you don't need the chain to keep me bound to you, Edward," she whispered in my ear while caressing my back. She carefully pushed me away. "Come on, let's eat."

xxx

Lust was washing dishes while I sat watching her in the glow of the early morning light when I heard the sudden shatter of glass in the front room. The hair on my neck stood on end. "Greed . . . " I'd just realized the expected phone call never came last night and maybe they'd suspected something.

Lust jumped with a determined look on her face, glaring in the direction of the offending noise.

In a heartbeat, I snatched her hand and ran with her to the back door of the house and flung it open, hoping to escape without facing our aggressor.

Suddenly, cold steel arms embraced me, pinning my body, making me gasp.

"Brother! It's me!" Al shouted. "Don't worry, we saw the chain. We know she's holding you hostage!"

"Al, let me go, you don't know what you're doing," I screamed at him, thrashing my limbs in a frantic attempt to escape.

Al turned me in the direction of Colonel Mustang and the others, further out in the yard, who'd very successfully captured Lust. Horror spread through every nerve in my body when my eyes took in the scene in front of me. "Damn-it, Mustang, let her go! Don't you dare do that! I'll kill you if you touch her, you understand? I'll kill you, you fucking bastard! Let her go!"

"Brother." Al sounded surprised and afraid.

"Let me go, Al. You don't know what you're doing. Let me go!" I thrashed and fought Al relentlessly. Mustang, Havoc, and Armstrong held Lust about ten feet away from me, standing inside a transmutation circle, a locket pressed against her chest. I knew what that locket meant. It was from her former life and it had the power to destroy her. "Leave her alone! Let her go. She's not a threat! She's not a threat!"

I could see the chain that bound us, dangling, but almost tight between us. I seized it and tugged, gasping and groaning, trying to pull her away from them and close to me. I could see her arm raise and her body jerk from my efforts. "You fucking bastards, God damn-it, don't you touch her. Don't you dare lay a finger on her."

"Damn-it Al, restrain your brother!" Mustang shouted.

Al tightened his grip on me, but slowly walked toward Lust and the Colonel, as if he wanted to slacken the chain so I couldn't pull her out of the circle. "Ed, stop it, what's the matter with you? Ed!"

Gasping and horrified, I watched Lust fall to the ground, on her hands and knees, appearing dazed by the presence of the locket.

She seemed adrift in a sea of chaos. Blue uniforms swirled in dizzying patterns around her, shouting and cursing. She slowly raised her head and appeared to force herself to a position on her knees.

I watched in disbelief while she looked directly at me, lifted her arm, and unfastened the chain around her wrist. The loose end fell to the ground and snaked it's way over the grass, close to me. "No! Don't! Oh, God." Didn't she know I would've gotten to her?

When I saw her give up on me, on us, tears came in a violent torrent. My loud sorrowful wails silenced the crowd. I wanted to keep yelling to her, I wanted to say something so she wouldn't sacrifice what we had, but words wouldn't form through my grief. My body went limp when I saw Colonel Mustang push the locket into her chest and step away. I vaguely heard him say something about it being the right thing.

"Ed? Ed? What did she do to you? Ed!" Al shouted.

I heard him, but I couldn't respond. My shoulders heaved while I wept in my brother's arms.

Al lowered me to the ground just when Colonel Mustang slapped his hands on the edge of the transmutation circle.

Without thinking, I leapt away from Al and raced to Colonel Mustang, throwing him aside and jumped into the circle to pick up my dying lover. I held her in my arms, crouched down where she lay. My tears beaded on her chest while I watched her succumb to the alchemic energy surrounding us. Just before she closed her eyes, she reached wearily up, drew my head down, and whispered into my ear. "I love you, Edward Elric."

xxx

I sat at a small table in my rented room, by the golden glow of a single candle, finding sleep challenging once again. I sipped at a glass of red wine, the alcohol burning a line between my mouth and my gut. I thought back to that day and shuddered. A few years had aged me, but I still felt the same. I'd lost so much that day, but I'd also gained.

I wondered whatever happened to the Colonel, did he ever get promoted? And what of my brother? Was he now a dog for the military? I gazed with weary eyes down at the glitter of a chain shining in the candlelight over dirty wooden planks.

I remembered that day. I'd finally heard the words I'd longed to hear and wasn't about to let them take her away from me. I'd pulled the locket from her body and stuffed it in my pants pocket. I'd left her there without it in the circle so no further damage would come to her body. That precious body, it wasn't human, but it was mine.

A faint smile spread on my lips when I remembered the puzzled look on everyone's face. She didn't disintegrate, but as far as they could tell, she was dead. I had to pretend I'd been under some sort of spell that had broken as soon as she'd passed. Then they wouldn't suspect what I'd done and how much I really loved her.

I remembered the cold, dark night I snuck into Lab 5, where they'd been keeping her body for observation. I knew she'd come back to me. I was certain she'd find a way. She just had to recuperate for a bit.

I snuck her out of the lab and disappeared with her to this small town where no one knew me. A place where we could be free to live as we pleased, where no one would bother us and tell me it wasn't right, a place where she could pretend to be human. And she would be some day. I vowed to make that happen. When I succeeded, I'd return to my brother and give him back his body. Someday, everything would right itself again . . .

"Edward?" A sweet voice called out in the dark, interrupting the pledges lodging in my mind.

My eyes followed the glitter of the chain hanging around my neck, guiding me to my love, my Lust. Smiling, my eyes captured her beauty. Dark tresses hung over the side of our small bed.

I got up and went to her. I watched her, engrossed in her essence, while she lifted the covers so I could slide in next to her. I snuggled up, close as I could, and felt her arms surrounding my tired muscles. "Say it, please. I need to hear it again."

"I love you, Edward Elric," she said, sleepily.

The End


End file.
